boardgameonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Puzzles
The Weeping Angel The Weeping Angel is one of BGO's easier puzzles. The player discovers this puzzle when they activate the Doctor Who reference event and agrees to become the Doctor's companion. The Doctor tells you that he wants to find the Weeping Angel, and he is unsure where to look. Tell him to go to the Haunted Mansion, or the Graveyard. Both will lead you to the Haunted Mansion event. Upon entering the Haunted Mansion, you will have four options: Go to the Baron's Ghost, the Alchemy Lab, the Cellar, or the First Floor. If you want to solve the mystery as soon as possible, go to the first floor (click the staircase). On the first floor, you will have two options, keep going up to the Tower Room or try to unlock the locked door to the Secret Room. If you go to the Haunted Mansion event via Cards of Fate or via some other means, you will NOT be able to unlock the door as you will be missing the Sonic Screwdriver. If you have Arcane Vision already, you will be able to see the Weeping Angel interface. If not, you will see an ordinary room. You will then have to call The Doctor back again and tell him how to penetrate the Perception Filter (telling him "Arcane" will do the trick). He will then take you to Dorium Maldovar, who will offer you a choice between the Ring of Arcane Vision or Magic Carrot. You will have to eat the Magic Carrot right away before you go to the next screen if you select it. Now you are able to see the interface! You will be able to inspect the interface and the outline of a specific object will appear. The object is normally pretty common, and you might have it in your inventory already. Known objects include: Hammer, Time Travel Condom, Mining Pick, Gun, and Sword with the most rare being Mining Pick (which you can easily buy from the Cowboy Shop) and the most expensive being the 20-rupee Sword (Medieval Market). Either way, you should be able to obtain the item needed within eight turns of cooldown for the Sonic Screwdriver. Once you have the item, you can use it when prompted by the screen. The Weeping Angel interface will absorb the item. The Doctor will offer you many gifts as thanks. You will recieve a Soulstone and a pair of Ethereal Gloves. In addition, you will also be offered a choice between a Quantum Crystallizer and a Gallifreyan Time Watch. These gifts/choices will never vary from game to game. However, The Doctor will also give you a fourth gift that will vary from game to game. Known variable gifts include: Sprig of Celery, Contained Huon Particles, and Bottle of Nanogenes. The Baron's Ghost The Baron is a ghost that currently occupies the Haunted Mansion. This puzzle is slightly more difficult to complete as the mansion can be rather difficult to access. You can only find it when it appears in the Cards of Fate, or when you're solving the Weeping Angel puzzle (see above) in the Doctor Who reference event. However, if you do activate the Doctor Who reference event, you only get one shot with the Baron when you enter the Mansion for the first time. The second time you call The Doctor, the game will take you directly to the First Floor. When you go to the Haunted Mansion, you can talk to the Baron's ghost. He should be standing in the center of the entrance hall. He will ask you three questions in the following order, and you will be given the choices indicated: # How was I killed? (murder weapon) #* Hammer #* Gun #* Sword #* Diss Card: Death #* Mining Pick # Where was I killed? #* Graveyard #* Entrance Hall #* Cellar #* Alchemy Lab #* Tower Room # Who killed me? #* Gardener #* Baroness #* Butler If you answer any of the questions incorrectly, the Baron's ghost will kill you. To answer the questions correctly, you can try the following methods: * Get a lot of reviving items or buffs, and play process of elimination until you have all three correct (the correct answers will not change during your game, though it may change in other games) ** This is not recommended, and highly impractical during a normal game, although trying to solve the murder mystery during a normal game is impractical regardless because the Haunted Mansion is so inaccessible. * Searching the house for clues—a bloodstain in one of the places will indicate where he was killed, and the murder weapon might be visible in one of the places as well (one of the common places you can see the murder weapon is the first floor.) ** This is more effective, though still impractical as you cannot navigate from room to room or back and forth. Once you correctly answer all three questions, the Baron will give you The Baron's Combination Key, which is a jade locket with an old piece of paper inside. The old piece of paper contains a string of numbers which can be read privately. Go to the Bank. There should be an option to unlock the Baron's safe. Use the string of numbers on the Combination Key to unlock it, and you will be rewarded. Salem's Destiny Salem's Destiny is one of the most difficult puzzles in BGO. It has multiple chapters, although only the first chapter, Salem's Destiny: The Beginning, seems to be available. The first step to solving the puzzle is to capture Griselda's cat, Salem. Griselda is the witch behind the counter at the Magic Shop. The following items and buffs are required: * Pocket Ball * Arcane Vision * Spell Shield or Deflect * Remove Curse Once you have these items, you can capture Griselda's cat at the end of a visit to the magic shop. Salem isn't always there, so this may take more than one visit. When he is present, you will have an option to capture him with your pokeball. (Trying to do so without arcane vision will result in him blinding you to escape.) After this, you will realise there's a curse on the cat. Use your Remove Curse on him, and you'll get Salem and his collar, which contains a code based off Diablo runes. Torn Memento It is uncertain if the torn memento can be classified as a puzzle. The memento is two separate torn mementos—one left side, and one right side. The left side says "together...". The right side is a picture of a young girl and says "...forever." So far, it is confirmed that you can get the right side while trading with the Indian chief. You can get the left side by melting the ice from the cave in the Abandoned Mine. There are other possible places to get the torn pieces, but they remain uncertain. Combine the two items on your turn, which will instantly end the turn. You'll be given a Guardian, a Lovely Crystal, and +1 Speed. When you combine it, it's described as It's a picture of a couple. It seems oddly familiar... Secret Cow Level Much information about the secret cow level has been mere speculation. If you read the tips on the BGO screen, occasionally there will be a tip that says, "There is no secret cow level ... Or is there?" Speculation ranges from: * Going to the Future, turning yourself into a cow through Polymorph, and getting abducted by aliens (this seems to be the strongest possibility) * Sending your cow to a negative space * Morphing yourself into a cow using Polymorph (or having another player use it on you) when you're using the catapult * Something about the cows in the Secret Room . Inflatable Crocodiles In the game, there are two inflatable crocodiles. We're not sure what happens when you have them both at the same time. (if you have both crocodiles in your inventory you can combine them and create an Inflatable egg) The Cowboy There is a Cowboy who asks for help in the Wild West if you go to the Cowboys. He is gay, so your gender settings will have to match his tastes for you to proceed with this. However, he's still willing to talk to you if you have Mojo effect.